User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16, Archive 17; Archive 18; Archive 19; Archive 20 and Archive 21. Classification of U1 missiles At the time of launch the U1 is still stationed in Panau, which is located in Asia, but there are missiles being launched to Japan, China, Russia and the USA. It would be near impossible for non-ballistic missiles to reach those countries. An IRBM would be able to reach China and Japan, but an ICBM would be needed to reach Russia and the USA. The similarity of the missiles make me think that they are all ICBM's. IEP9998 (talk) 18:10, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :That does make sense if we consider real world technology. However, ballistic missiles by definition fly on a parabolic course, meaning that they take off vertically and continue at an almost vertical course until they get to very high altitude (higher than any plane can fly) where the atmosphere is thinner and gravity is weaker. This is what allows them to save fuel and fly as far. Also, ballistic missiles normally have either small wings, or no wings, because they change course by directing exhaust. An example of a ballistic missile would be the one launched in the mission Missile Cowboy, however even that flew horizontally at much too low altitude. :The missiles seen in the game were clearly much too small to realistically be able to fly over ~2000 km, even if they had been ballistic. And they were not ballistic, as seen in the mission A Just Cause, where they were clearly flying parallel to the ground at... maybe a few hundred meters? This would be a realistic altitude and course for a cruise missile. And in a universe where we have Bavarium, rocket powered wingsuits and a large ship that flies by defying all relevant laws of physics, it is safe to assume that their fuel capacity is not something that needs to be worried about. :So I suppose by shaped and size, they were indeed multi-stage short range, or intermediate range ballistic missiles, but they definitely flew in a way that only a cruise missile would. :Right now all the wiki articles only link to them by the broader term "nuclear missiles", with out the above speculation. GMRE (talk) 21:32, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Game director interview Hi there, my name's Don. I run the YouTube channel Game Brain. I recently interviewed Just Cause 2's Game Director Magnus Nedfors. The interview is now packaged into a nice 10 minute video on my channel. I thought you might find it interesting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx9QOY8umjo I invested maybe 100 hours into Just Cause 2, and it's one of my all-time favourite titles, so it was great to quiz Magnus on the ins and outs of designing the grappling hook. I think you'll find some of his answers fascinating. Let me know what you think! Don User:Donalsheil :That's neat. I'll see where it can fit in. GMRE (talk) 16:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Locations in Solis There is a list of all locations in Solis. A. T. Field (talk) 14:47, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Eh... Thanks, but that's not really useful for the wiki. Eventually we'll have articles for all locations and someone recently created a list of JC4 locations at Types of settlements in Solís. GMRE (talk) 16:22, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Have you seen the massive edit on Urga Vdova 89 :I didn't see anything in the page history. GMRE (talk) 21:07, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Unlock section in infobox? Hi, wondering if there is a standard way to add "how to unlock this vehicle for supply drop" information to Vehicle pages? I added a bullet to this page and am not happy with the structure. Thanks! ^conath (talk) 21:47, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Have you ever seen anything related to Tom's military jacket? :We've discussed that and about how he's somewhat bullet proof in missions like Operation Thunderbarge, but that may have been at discord. GMRE (talk) 17:39, March 4, 2019 (UTC) I FOUND IT :Is that your new favourite gun? GMRE (talk) 17:30, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I WANT HELP Hello, I want to Post a video on my recent edit on Just Cause bugs and glitches Page but do not know how to post. Can You please help me by telling me How to add one? Shronit (talk) 05:53, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :See the Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. It shows exactly that. GMRE (talk) 13:07, March 16, 2019 (UTC) You might want to check this out This and . ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC)) :Responded there. GMRE (talk) 18:19, March 29, 2019 (UTC)